cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Lost Cure
This has some pretty big repercussions in the game. Will we see all of The Lost as well as The Honoree cured in an upcoming issue? - Snorii 15:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) : Well I suppose anything is possible depending on what the Devs decide to do with story lines. They got rid of the 5th Column only to bring them back though time travel missions. I really can't see them eliminating the The Lost though simply because they play such a pivital role in the early game. An entire story arc in Faultline is devoted to them and awards the Rescuer Badge. The Finder Badge is require to get the Vanguard Badge Accolade. Also let's be honest the wand is a temp power and only lets you cure 20 before it goes dead and you have no way to create another. How many heroes would have to do nothing but run around curing Lost to make a dent and since we know they are created, sort of, by the Rikti what's to stop them from making more as fast as we cure them? LOL Anything is possible but why do I get the feeling even if they vanished in a future issue they wouldn't turn up in Time travel missions in the very next one Taxibot Sara2.0 16:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 ::I'd have a hard time imagining the amount of changes that would have to go into all the existing content to cure all of the Lost. Entire story arcs would have to be changed - possibly eliminated completely. Even contacts themselves would be affected (i.e. Angus McQueen, Timothy Raymond.) I don't think that it would quite be as simple as replacing all of the 5th Column references with Council references. I do, however, agree that they probably have some major reveal in mind that will be related to this newfound discovery of a cure. And given the recent introduction of Lady Jane, I'd say there's also a very good chance we're going to see some development in the Honoree's personal history (even if it's not related to this.) --Eabrace 16:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: I was thinking that myself Eabrace. I could even see a new story arc or possible TF spring up through the Midnighter Club revolving around working with Lady Jane in finding and restoring Hero 1 to his former self. And I hadn't even thought about the contacts.. don't forget that to get their cape at level 20 heroes have to defeat The Lost preventing them from opeing the time capsule. It would take an awful lot of rewriting to eliminate them completely. Taxibot Sara2.0 16:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 :::I plan on getting the wand and the Exemping down to a Faultline team and seeing if it will work on Muxley and Kurse, mainly because why the hell not? --Rantmo 17:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::: LOL Okay when I used mine yesterday the highest level I used it on was a Lieutenant but ... It's supposed to CURE with one use and it didn't matter if the intended Lost was at 100% HP or had a sliver left so as you say "why the hell not?" Good luck but facing an EB or AV (depending on the size of the team your on and what the difficulty is set to) I think I'd have plenty of back up available just in case. Don't forget you need to get pretty close to use the thing (not sure on the range). Taxibot Sara2.0 17:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Taxibot Sara2.0 ::::I read on the player questions forum that someone did in fact use it on Kurse giving full xp for the defeat and mission completion xp just from one shot of the wand. Castle was informed, and I assume a fix was put into place to prevent that. I'd still like to see it happen once though. :D - Snorii 18:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::As far as The Lost are concerned, how about a time travel mission into the future to try and save them, that way the current Lost could stay .... well, lost and we could still be the big heroes. - Snorii 18:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Okay Rantmo there is your answer apparently it works but if your going to do it I'd try it fast cause Snorii is right. As soon as they find out we are using it to defeat Lost AVs they will fix it! By the way Snorii I like your idea sort of the same premise as Recluse's Victory where we'd travel into the future instead of the past and use the wands or an improved version, say a taser or even a gun, that lasts longer to finally cure the Lost. It could even include Rikti trying to stop us and potentially even Nemesis and his forces since he seems to have his hand in almost everything. Okay can anyone tell that aside from a meeting that lasted 30 minutes its a slow day at work and I am BORED! *giggles* Taxibot Sara2.0 19:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 ::::: I will check tonight when I get home from work but I'm not sure the info on the Lost Curing Wand is right. I've completed that task with 2 characters now and with the first the power disappeared from my power tray after defeating 20 Lost and I was teaming with another friend so I personally didn't even take out 20 Lost. With the second I was solo and did manage to get 21 uses out of it before it vanished. It could be that it simply vanishes from the Tray once the mission is completed and is still there in my TEMP POWER list with as many as 29 more uses left. Once I know for sure I will post again but I know it went POOF after I got a Mission Complete and Montaque sent me back to Steel to Enter the Midnighter's Club. Hey I hope it's right and I do still have charges left .. on Mishu Gia, my ILL/EMP on Virtue I still need some Lost Bosses for the badge .. could be a lot more interesting going to Terra Volta and zapping them once for the defeat although at level 50 it won't take much to do so either way LOL Taxibot Sara2.0 16:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 ::::: That jibes with what I had happen on Test, I still had plenty of charges left but as soon as I completed the mission with Monty, the temp power was removed from my tray. --Rantmo 16:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay I am not ready to go and start editting the page yet But I checked both my characters that are in then that have completed Monty's Arc and crafted the wand. It is just gone completely after 20 or less uses. Now both are 50 levels so MAYBE (?) if there is no chance, short of time travel missions, that you need the wand after curing 20 Lost it is set up to just disappear and for players still low enough to use it it stays and they get up to 50 uses BUT i sure didn't. Do we have anyone with a lower level character that can test THAT theory? Anyone else have a character that's done the arc and still has their wand? If so i may have uncovered a bug. Taxibot Sara2.0 22:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 ::::: I did some detective work on this tonight. I used my 40 level Defender and got on a team doing Monty's arc. I was not the team leader and we were doing the leader's missions. When she crafted the Curing Wand everyone on the team got one and the 7 of us quickly cured 20 lost. We moved on to the club and then to Cimerora before disbanding but i asked if anyone, besides myself, still had their Lost Curing Wand. Two people never answered before leaving the team but 3 others, along with me, still had the one they got during that portion of the arc. The only one who lost the wand was the leader and it was her mission. Now the previous 2 characters i ran through the arc did it solo so i crafted the wand and when i cured 20 lost POOF it disappeared. I also checked with a friend of mine and he had the same story. He'd run two other characters through the arc solo and his wand was gone but tonight he was on a team and it wasn't HIS mission so he didn't have to craft anything. When the arc was over he still had a wand. Apparently if you get it as part of the team it is yours until you use up all 50 cures but if your the crafter ... its gone when that mission is complete. Taxibot Sara2.0 03:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) taxibot Sara2.0